War of Fiction Chapter 41
Chapter 41------------ ' ' Death stood at the Fictional HQ gates the other side stood Zeus looking powerful and ready to go to war with the group “Please Zeus the cloud gatherer leave this place and never come back or we shall deal a great harm on you and your family and i don’t particularly want that” “Look Death we’ve heard the stories of how you killed you best friend as he turned to Disney you are the biggest threat to Disney and I know killing you is impossible but so was killing my father Kronos but me and my family did we did just what the fake story said we did although really I banished him to Tartarus forever we ended up dismantling him and spread him around the world draining his magic and strength and ultimately killing him ” Zeus explained “Disney has corrupted your story your son hercules is not Heras, Hera is your sister as well as your wife disney has ruined your story you creator Homer he’s here we’ve talk to him he’s set your story right to what it was in the real world thousands of years ago” Death explained “My story was wrong up until Disney and it was set right by the wonderful and great Mickey Mouse” “Your blinded mighty Zeus” Death spoke “Death we shouldn’t argue over immortals really, we should accept Mickey is the right and observe from far away let me kill your guests and we can relax in the clouds watching disney rise” “I care for some of the people in there so no I can’t I have matters to attend to Zeus please leave like I said for the sake of your life and your friends because just remember you may be immortal to them but to me you're an easy kill” Death warned ' ' Trevor look at Master Chief as he requested to help Trevor “We can’t be friends spaceman never in a fucking million years we are just to separate” Trevor said “I know but these people are worse than the disney’s they don’t help they sit back and fucking watch we need to make a point kill one of the big shots and convince the others to join us it’s a bad plan but it may work it could work” “I had a fucking better one than that it’s a bit risky but I’m all for it” Trevor said “What is it” Master Chief asked “You and Phil or whoever go and break out those summoned people Me and whoever will go to gates when they're dealing with the escapists I’ll convince the gods to spare us and allow them to start killing the powerful ones then Death and whoever ll be forced to kill them proving disney is shit plus we get some fucking revenge in the meantime” Trevor explained “Not bad” Master Chief replied “We going through with this really it doesn’t seem all too smart” Gandalf said “Come on gandy we gotta do something” Trevor argued “We’re going with that plan it sounds risky but like you said trev we need to do something” “Alright let’s go” Trevor yelled “Now are you stupid we need to plan” Chief suggested “No we don’t me and Owen will go the gate and get the gods, you, Phil, Jack, Gandalf go to the cells with the summoned humans, Janet and Debra go distract some of them or something the rest of you hide” Trevor ordered as he went off Owen followed “For fuck sake” Master Chief cursed “Come on then let’s go” Jack started running towards the cells Chief, Kyle, Phil, Gandalf and Tony the Tiger followed towards the cells ' ' Mickey’s large holographic face was all 47 and Hellboy could see far away Skyler, Mindy and Tyreese watched in horror as Mickey dominated the ground Indiana walked forward “Sir Mickey we offer you these great able slaves for just some gold, food and a vehicle is all we ask” King roland stepped forward “You should be offering Mickey them for free not proposing a trade” He yelled “No no” Mickey spoke “It’s quite all right I like his spirit I shall offer you 100 gold bars, a month’s supply of food for your group and you can have the mystery machine here I’ll send Jack out to pick the rest of you up” Mickey stated “Ok that sounds pretty good It’s a deal” Indiana spoke “Good the stuff is in the back Merlin teleported it there his spells are getting better” Mickey spoke “Thank you and bless you sir” Indiana spoke “you're very Welcome “ He said as the hologram disappeared “Oh shit they're going to the castle” Tyreese said “Sleeping beauty’s castle shit we’ll never get them there it’s too big and protected” Mindy said They watched as 47 and Hellboy were handed to the disney’s and Indiana put mutt’s bike in the back of the van and him and the group drove off with there stuff “What do we do” Skyler asked everyone was silent no one knew ' ' Trevor and Owen walked towards the gates “So we really doing this what if they just kill us” “Look Owen they won’t mind sparing 9 people surely they can kill the rest” “There is more than 9 of us isn’t there” He said Trevor didn’t say anything Trevor got to the gates “Hey greeks Zeus you there” Hera Zeus’s wife appeared “Yes I’m his wife” She spoke “Good we want to propose a deal” He said “Ok” She replied before disappearing before she re appeared with Zeus and Hercules “What deal is this” Zeus asked “I’ll make it short and quick we don’t have time” Trevor said “We’ll open these gates if you spare me Owen here, Bob, Tina, Linda, Janet, Debra, Tony and Hermione you can kill the rest “ he offered “Very well it’s a deal” Zeus replied ' ' Master Chief ran down Gandalf looked at him Jack, Phil, Kyle and Tony joined Gandalf spoke a spell managing to shatter the metal door with a slight high pitch sound Master Chief made a fist punching the door it collapsed backwards he stopped in examining the cells He looked at all the different people “Break them out” Chief demanded Gandalf, Phil Tony and Chief all got to work on breaking down the door Kyle stood back unable to help ' ' Janet and Debra ran to the main office of the powerful fiction Death and Frank’s monster sat discussing things when they approached them “Hey guys we were looking if you two want to get to know us maybe some liquor” Janet asked Deb looked at her funny “Well there is one pretty looking thing I like my eyes are on” Frank’s Monster said “That’s good then any where private we can go” Janet asked “of course” replied Frank’s monster “What’s going on what are you planning” Death said as he thought hard feeling what trevor and chief were also doing “You fools” he spoke An alarm went off Santa and Jack came running in “The greek there in” another alarm went off to say the summoned humans were out Death panicked slightly he teleported to the main desk where chloe was “Put the doors on lock down” He ordered “Already done” She replied “But the main doors ain’t going to hold them for long there not as powerful as the gates” “I know” Death replied “We’re going to war”